Un Jeu Pas Si Stupide Que Ca
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Juste après que Gon et les autres soient allés chercher Kirua chez lui, le groupe propose de prendre un peu de repos. Mais voilà, l'héritier Zoaldyeck en a décidé autrement, au grand dam de Leorio... Qui au final ne s'en plaint pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas Leorio ? /POV Leorio, corrigée, FLUFF !


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Titre :** Un jeu pas si stupide que ça

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient au génial Yoshihiro Togashi. Kirua, Gon, Leorio et Kurapika ne sont pas ma propriété, même si j'aimerais bien avoir l'exclusivité sur Kirua Zoaldyeck... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, j'écris pour mon plaisir, même si c'est pas terrible XD

**Rating / Genre :** K, shonen-ai excessivement léger !

**Note :** Ceci est mon premier OS, et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Hunter X Hunter. L'histoire se passe après que Gon, Kurapika et Leorio soient allés chercher Kirua chez lui. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

**

* * *

Un jeu pas si stupide que ça

* * *

  
**

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé... Et il a fallu que je me laisse embarquer dans ce truc stupide... ! Et puis, pourquoi il a toujours des idées aussi débiles, lui ? Hein, vous pouvez m'le dire ? Et pourquoi, Dieu Grand, suis-je aussi bête ? Mais après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix... Je vous jure, quand ce foutu jeu sera terminé, je te le tuerai ! Je l'assommerai, j'arracherai ses ongles un à un, je lui casserai les doigts et je les lui couperai avec une lenteur abominable ! Je lui lacérerai les jambes, je le rouerai de coups, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Je me moque totalement qu'il soit l'héritier de la célèbre famille Zoaldyeck, je lui ferai la peau ! Gwahahaha ! J'ai vraiment hâte !

Hum... Excusez-moi, vous ne devez pas comprendre grand chose... Il se trouve que, pour mon plus malheur, je me suis laissé embarqué dans un jeu totalement loufoque. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez : il se joue avec un dé. Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je suis dans tous mes états. Et bien, vous allez le savoir...

**oOo oOo**

- Je m'ennuie, répéta Gon pour la énième fois de la journée.

Kirua et Kurapika laissèrent échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que nous étions allés chercher Kirua chez lui, jours pendant lesquels nous avions décidé de nous reposer. C'était, bien sûr, une décision prise par Kurapika et moi, car si nous avions écouté Gon et l'autre mioche, nous serions déjà en train de crapahuter je ne sais où... Enfin bref, tandis que notre ami blond et moi prenions notre temps pour vaquer à nos occupations - c'est-à-dire ne rien faire - Kirua et Gon, eux, s'ennuyaient fermement.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ? questionnai-je alors.

- Non, me répondit Gon, en fermant les yeux. Rien de rien... Il n'y a rien d'intéressant aux alentours. Nous connaissons déjà l'hôtel comme notre poche, Kirua et moi, et puis, les employés en ont marre de nous voir rôder dans les couloirs... Ils ont peur qu'on "détériore le matériel", pour les citer.

- Ils n'auraient pas besoin de se méfier si vous n'aviez pas cassé une fenêtre, il y a deux jours... Et le fait que vous ayez été retrouvés dans les conduits d'aération n'aide pas non plus, soupira Kurapika.

C'est vrai que quand on a appris ce que ces deux garnements avaient fait, ça a bardé... Mais bon, il faut laisser faire la jeunesse, paraît-il...

Nous sommes alors retombés dans un silence pesant. C'est alors que je fus pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je tournais mon regard vers Kirua, qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, et je fus surpris de voir qu'il me regardait, amusé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me fixait ainsi, mais quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kurapika pour ensuite revenir vers moi, ça a fait tilt : il préparait quelque chose. Tandis que je me creusais les méninges pour tenter de découvrir son plan machiavélique, je le vis enfouir sa ma droite dans la poche de son short, pour en ressortir... Un dé ! Un simple dé ! Et moi qui commençais à me faire du souci.

Je me réinstallais tranquillement dans mon fauteuil, que je ne souvenais pas avoir quitté, et attrapai mon encyclopédie de médecine posée sur la table devant moi alors que Kirua se penchais vers Gon et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du jeune Hunter, qui hocha la tête, répondant affirmativement au garçon aux cheveux blancs. Et c'est là, que j'aurais me méfier, parce que c'était le début de la fin...

Gon et Kirua s'installèrent de façon à être en face de Kurapika et moi. Nous étions dans le salon, et eux deux occupaient le canapé tandis que le survivant Kuruta et moi-même avions pris possession de fauteuils. Une table basse se trouvait au centre de la pièce, le canapé et les fauteuils placés de part et d'autre de celle-ci, de façon à ce qu'il y ait deux places de libres sur chaque côté de la table. En bref : Kurapika et moi d'un côté ; Gon et Kirua de l'autre.

- Ca vous dirait, un petit jeu ? proposa le jeune assassin, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je le fixais, tentant de trouver la faille. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne laissait rien paraître, et je m'apprêtais à refuser lorsque...

- D'accord, dit Kurapika.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Je savais que je devais refuser, je le savais ! Mais le regard de Kirua en disait long sur ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je refusais... Et oui, ce morveux avait une emprise sur moi. Il savait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir. J'avais eu le malheur de... Comment dire ? J'avais eu le malheur de lui révéler quelques choses, non intentionnellement bien évidemment, et depuis ce fâcheux incident, il me tenait. C'est donc contre mon gré que j'acceptai de participer au jeu.

- Bien ! fit Kirua, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Dans ce cas, approchez vous de la table, je vais vous expliquer en quoi ça consiste ! C'est très simple, en fait : ça se joue avec un dé classique - il posa le dé qu'il avait précédemment sorti de sa poche sur la table. Chacun de nous aura un numéro entre un et quatre. Donc, Kurapika, tu auras le un ; Leorio, tu prendras deux ; Gon, ton numéro sera le trois ; quant à moi, j'aurai le quatre ! Chacun à notre tour, nous lancerons le dé après avoir posé une question. Suivant le numéro qui sera indiqué par le dé, telle ou telle personne pourra passer son tour pour y répondre. Par exemple, je pose une question, je lance le dé et j'obtiens trois. Dans ce cas là, Gon, tu ne réponds pas à la question. Tout le monde a compris ?

Nous acquiesçons tous. Cependant, Kurapika semble perplexe.

- Tu sembles oublier qu'il y a six faces, sur un dé... Que se passera-t-il si l'on obtient un cinq ou un six ?

- Si c'est le cinq qui sort, tout le monde répond, expliqua Kirua. Si c'est le six, on passe à la question suivante. Ca vous va, comme ça ?

Et c'est ainsi que mon enfer débuta.

**oOo oOo**

Voilà... Le jeu n'a pas encore commencé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Kirua a passé le dé à Gon, c'est donc lui qui commence.

- Quelle est la chose la plus insensée que vous ayez jamais faite ? questionne-t-il avant de lancer le dé, qui affiche trois. C'est donc celui qui débute le jeu qui ne répond pas à la question.

- Courir tout nu dans un centre commercial pour fêter la fin de mes années au lycée, je marmonne.

- Moi, j'ai dépensé toutes mes économies en sucreries... Y'en avait pour deux milliards de jénies..., dit Kirua, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Et moi, je me suis teint les cheveux en violet, plaisante Kurapika.

Tout le monde rigole, tout le monde se moque. Particulièrement de moi, d'ailleurs... Je déteste vraiment ce jeu, alors que ça ne fait que cinq minutes qu'on y joue. Gon passe le dé au jeune homme blond, qui réfléchit à une question.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire, plus tard ? demande-t-il en lançant le dé, qui sort un six.

Personne ne répond, donc, et j'attrape le petit cube en os.

- Quelle est la personne avec laquelle vous pensez avoir le plus d'affinités, dans le groupe ? je questionne, en priant pour que le dé donne un deux... Qui sort ! Ouf, je suis dispensé de réponse.

- Kirua, répond Gon sans hésitation.

- Et moi, je pense que c'est Gon, dit le jeune Zoaldyeck avec un sourire.

Il ne reste plus que Kurapika, à présent.

- Moi, je pense que c'est toi, Leorio, même si nous nous disputons souvent.

Alors là... Je reste bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Kurapika m'apprécie ? Je pensais que c'était le contraire, pourtant. Bon, après, je me fais peut-être des idées, hein... Mais je suis surpris. C'est maintenant au tour de Kirua, et là, c'est ma fin. Je sais d'ores et déjà ce que sera sa question, ou du moins le sujet.

- Est ce que vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un ? Et si oui, de qui s'agit-il ? questionne-t-il.

Et voilà, je le savais... Maman... Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Arf, mais peut-être serai-je dispensé de répondre ! Ah oui mais non, j'avais oublié ce fichu dé... Qui d'ailleurs sort un un. Kurapika, quel chanceux !

- Non, répondent le sale gosse et son ami en cœur.

Et moi, ben...

- Oui...

Gon et Kurapika me regardent, surpris. _Ben quoi ? Vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Umpfh... Si vous saviez que c'était un garçon, vous diriez quoi, hein ? _Je les vois alors ouvrir des yeux ronds. Non... Pitié... Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé tout haut... S'il-vous-plaît !

Apparemment si... Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Enfin bref, leurs regards sont fixés sur moi. Ahuris de la part de Gon et de Kurapika ; amusé pour Kirua. Je vais le tuer, celui-là !

- Et... De qui s'agit-il ? reprend Kurapika.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne veux pas _lui _répondre, à _lui_.

- Leorio ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas à cause d'un jeu stupide, et pas devant Gon et Kirua. Mais si je ne lui révèle pas ici et maintenant, je ne sais pas quand je le ferai. Peut-être jamais... Et oui... Vous avez bien deviné. Moi, Leorio, Hunter certifié et futur médecin, je l'aime _lui_. Un homme ; un de mes compagnons ; un Hunter, tout comme moi ; et pourtant si différent de moi... Je veux bien sûr parler de Kurapika. C'est dingue, hein ?

Cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'ils attendent que je leur révèle l'identité de la personne que j'aime. Le jeune Kuruta semble impatient de le savoir, ce qui m'étonne. Mais après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésite... Je serai fixé, au moins...

- La personne que j'aime..., je commence. Celle qui compte le plus au monde pour moi... Celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésitation, celle avec qui je désire la terminer... C'est...

Gros moment de suspense avant que je ne largue ma bombe... Pitié, s'il existe une divinité quelconque, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait !

- C'est... C'est toi, Kurapika, je murmure en fermant les yeux.

Et voilà… C'est fait. Gon me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième bras qui me poussait en plein milieu du visage... Il doit être extrêmement surpris par ce que je viens d'annoncer. Kirua, lui, affiche un sourire énigmatique. Il est content de ce qu'il vient de faire...

J'vais l'buter ! J'vous jure que j'vais m'le faire !

Enfin, là, tout de suite maintenant, j'attends... Kurapika n'a pas rien dit. Mais au fait, j'attends quoi ? Une réponse ? Je crois que je peux toujours me brosser, parce l'objet de mes pensées reste silencieux. Il va me rendre malade s'il continue à s'enfermer dans son mutisme...

Parle ! Je t'en supplie ! Même si c'est pour me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Hum... Après mûre réflexion, si tu pouvais éviter de me renvoyer bouler, j'apprécierais. Rah ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries !? Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie ! N'importe quoi !

**oOo oOo**

_- C'est... C'est toi, Kurapika..._

Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas m'aimer... Si ? Enfin... Pas que ça me déplaise, hein, bien au contraire ! Parce que, j'ai beau paraître distant, et froid par moment avec lui, je n'en reste pas moins un humain capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Certains pensent que je le déteste, mais c'est en fait tout le contraire... Je n'éprouve aucune haine envers lui. Pas le moindre sentiment de colère... Non, rien de tout ça.

Je baisse le regard et ferme les yeux. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Je sais qu'il m'aime. J'en suis certain, il vient de l'avouer. Je serais vraiment stupide de ne pas sauter sur cette occasion...

Et oui, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est bien présent dans mon cœur. J'ai essayé de passer outre ce sentiment, en vain. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait lui, mon « âme sœur ». Car il s'agit bien de mon âme sœur. La personne avec qui je m'imagine vivre pour le restant de mes jours. Hum. Je tombe dans la guimauve, là. Je vais peut-être arrêter.

Enfin, le plus important est que j'ai pris ma décision concernant Leorio. Toujours le regarde braqué sur le tapis, que je trouve fort intéressant, je m'adresse à Kirua et à Gon d'un simple murmure.

- Les garçons, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, Leorio et moi ?

Un simple murmure, et pourtant, je sens le futur médecin se tendre. Mes deux autres compagnons acceptent et quittent la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. J'entends une porte claquer, signe que les deux garnements sont sortis de la suite. Je me lève à mon tour, et m'assieds sur la table basse. Leorio ne me regarde pas, et je suis certain que si Senritsu avait été là, il m'aurait dit que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. J'eus un petit sourire à cette pensée.

La tension est palpable. Personne ne dit rien. Nous avons tous les deux le regarde baissé. Une minute s'écoule sans qu'aucun geste ne soit fait. Puis deux, puis trois. Et ainsi de suite, pendant un bon quart d'heure. Au bout de ce laps de temps, l'impatience me submerge, et j'entame la discussion.

- C'est vrai ? je murmure.

- Oui..., me répond-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Je laisse alors l'allégresse s'emparer de moi. Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! Il... Bon, d'accord, j'arrête, vous avez compris... Je respire bruyamment, et il le remarque. Il relève la tête, et me fixe.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? me demande-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, d'un coup ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Je relève la tête à mon tour, et plante mon regard bleu dans le sien chocolat. Et là... Je reste coït. Ses yeux expriment un sentiment que je lui croyais inconnu. Ses yeux reflètent la peur... Il a peur de ce que je vais lui dire. D'accord, je l'aime, mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore.

Et si je m'amusais un peu avant de le lui dire ?

**oOo oOo**

Il s'est assis en face de moi. C'est mauvais signe, ça, ou pas ? Il me demande si ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Il doute... Il ne me croit pas. Je lui réponds sincèrement que oui, je l'aime. Et il se renferme dans son silence.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais en tout cas, ça le fait sourire. Je m'apprête à me lever pour quitter le salon, où je ne me sens désormais plus à l'aise. Mais une main me retient, puis une voix douce se fait entendre.

- En es-tu réellement certain ?

Et voilà... J'étais sûr et certain qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux... Mais je réponds quand même.

- Je le suis.

A cette réponse, il se lève et se plante devant moi, qui suis toujours assis.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, me dit-il.

Ca sent mauvais... Mais j'assume. J'accède à sa requête et le regarde. Son expression faciale me scie sur place. Il l'air tellement sérieux ! C'est vraiment très mauvais pour moi !

Leorio, mon vieux, prépare toi à essayer la pire des tempêtes ! Mais de toute façon, je me console en me disant que ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que je ferai au gamin une fois que tout ceci sera terminé...

Enfin bref... Je le regarde, et j'attends. Il semble chercher ses mots, et au bout d'un long moment, parle.

- Tu sais, Leorio, commence-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver. L'idée que tu puisses m'aimer ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je dois aussi t'avouer que je me sens flatté.

Vraiment ? Et bien, il n'y a pas de quoi... Et s'il te plait, arrête de me faire attendre, qu'on en finisse, que je puisse aller me saouler dans le premier bar que je trouverai...

- Lorsque j'ai répondu à ta question, tout à l'heure, j'étais sincère. Je pense réellement que celui avec j'ai le plus d'affinités dans le groupe, c'est toi. Maintenant, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Et... En fait, même si tu peux être totalement immature dans certaines situations, incroyablement vantard dans d'autres... Tu sais être sérieux, et attentionné. Tu sais écouter les autres, les aider lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes. Tu serais capable de tout sacrifier pour sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes, j'en suis certain.

Tout ce qu'il me dit me touche au plus au point. Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait tout ça de moi...

- Je t'ai longtemps observé, tu sais. Et malgré cela, je n'ai pas décelé ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je ne m'en doutais pas. Mais si je l'avais su plus tôt...

Oui ? Et bien ! Continue ! Ne me laisse pas trépigner ainsi !

- Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu...

Tu aurais pu quoi ? Dis le moi !

- J'aurais pu...

Un magnifique sourire éclatant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme cela. Jamais... C'est la première fois ! Ce sourire illumine son visage. Il est éclatant. Mais j'attends toujours qu'il termine sa phrase... Je n'y tiens plus !

- Tu aurais pu... ? je demande.

- Abruti ! Tu n'as pas compris ?

Pas compris ? Pas compris quoi ? Je réfléchis, et là, l'évidence me frappe. Alors, lui aussi il...

- Toi aussi, tu...

- Oui ! Je t'aime idiot !

Et avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement, je me retrouve avec la personne que j'aime blottie contre moi.

_En fin de compte, ce jeu n'était pas si débile que ça, et peut être que je vais attendre avant de tuer Kirua..._

_

* * *

_Mercredi 23 Décembre - 23 h 55


End file.
